


The Love That Binds Us

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen finally get married...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love That Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _silver and gold_ from [rainbow-connec](http://rainbow-connec.livejournal.com/).

“We are gathered here today to join Arthur Henry Pendragon and Guinevere Hope LeGrace in holy matrimony. Marriage is sacred union of love between two people and should not be taken lightly….” Michael, the celebrant begins the ceremony, but all Arthur and Gwen are focused on are each other. 

 

Holding each other’s hands, they can’t believe that this day has finally come, after all the complications (like Gwen’s ex-flame Lance and Arthur’s father’s disapproval of his son’s choice of bride) and hurdles (like Arthur getting fired and having to find other job) they will finally be husband and wife until the day they die. They can’t take their eyes off each other, each expressing their love and devotion to each other through their gaze, never really needed many words to express it. 

 

Now it is time to say their vows, and Merlin passes Gwen’s ring to him. Arthur can’t help but feel a little nervous as to whether Gwen will like it. They had decided together to each pick the other’s wedding band and keep it a surprise until the wedding. He recites the vows the celebrant says, meaning every word of promise with all his heart, before it is time for him to slip the ring upon her finger. 

 

She gazes down to look upon it and her mouth opens, just like Arthur hoped she would. He picked a simple silver band, with a gold rim around the middle of it that has a simple whorl-y design upon it. 

 

It’s then Gwen’s turn and Arthur listens as Gwen repeats each of her vows with such love, feeling like he is on top of the world for he is the luckiest man on earth to have found someone like her. Gwen begins to slip it on his finger and as he gazes down, a laugh escapes his mouth as the ring is the exact same! As if it was fate that they were meant to be each other for they knew each other inside, out better than anyone. 

 

And when the celebrant finally announces that they are husband and wife and Arthur may kiss his bride, he does so with so much love, tenderness and passion, which Gwen eagerly responds to and he knows that there is such a thing has a happy ending.


End file.
